1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an authentication server and an authentication method by an authentication server that prevent an access from a computer and approve an access from a cellular phone when a content is accessed with being limited to cellular phone users.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
When a content is accessed with being limited to cellular phone users, it is necessary to prevent an access from a computer and to approve an access from a cellular phone. According to a conventional technology, it is determined whether an access source is a cellular phone or a computer by referring to the IP address of the access source.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-295297
Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 2007-89065
However, the IP address may be disguised by a computer or may be changed by a cellular phone service provider. Accordingly, it cannot be determined securely and accurately either an access source is a cellular phone or a computer.
In Patent Documents 1 and 2, by measuring a transmission delay time between the two communication terminals, by measuring a transmission delay time between the two communication terminals, one communication terminal of the two communication terminals authenticates the other communication terminal. However, it is not determined whether the other communication terminal is a cellular phone or a computer.
Thus, in order to solve the problem, a first object of a first disclosure is to provide an authentication server and an authentication method by an authentication server capable of securely and accurately determining whether an access source is a cellular phone or a computer when a content is accessed with being limited to cellular phone users.
Recently, cellular phones called smartphones having functions similar to those of a computer are widely used, and the smartphones use the Internet that is generally used. However, since an ID generated in the generally-used Internet is not a unique ID having a high security level, by referring to the ID that is generated in the generally-used Internet, it cannot be securely and accurately determined whether a cellular phone user is a regular user.
In Patent Documents 1 and 2, by measuring a transmission delay time between the two communication terminals, by measuring a distance between two communication terminals, one communication terminal of the two communication terminals authenticates the other communication terminal. However, regardless of the distance between the two communication terminals, it is not determined whether or not the user of the other communication terminal is a regular user.
Thus, in order to solve the problem, a second object of a second disclosure is to provide an authentication server and an authentication method by an authentication server capable of securely and accurately determining whether or not a cellular phone user is a regular user when a content is accessed with being limited to cellular phone users.